


A Fairy Tale Moment

by WhenSarahSmiles



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Romance, Sweet, Toshinko - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSarahSmiles/pseuds/WhenSarahSmiles
Summary: ABoku No Herotwist on the classic Cinderella tale.Inko doesn't think she's good enough to go to the ball. Her friends are determined to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Inko Stays Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing this over from my Tumblr (MakeThisCanon), just to make sure I don't lose it in another Great Tumblr Takedown. What a wonderful, terrible site. ~~I will go down with that sinking ship~~

Inko felt the longing in her heart. She watched her friends load into a horse-drawn carriage, hiking their dresses up to their knees to keep the mud at bay. Rei and Mitsuki looked absolutely stunning in their ball gowns. They were going to knock the prince speechless, she could tell.

After very little time at all, Inko had to turn away. She closed the drapes and wished them well from the confines of her bedroom, then sighed a deep sigh at herself. What she wouldn’t give to go to the ball. It was all the worse because she was, in fact, invited. Mitsuki and Rei had begged for her to go. But she couldn’t. Not… as she was.

She wasn’t like her friends, all dainty and slight. Time had dealt her body and her confidence a heavy blow. She was in her forties with a child who had flown the nest long ago. Her skin was tired and her stomach was flabby. It wouldn’t be right to go to the ball as she was, especially when the prince himself was trying to choose a bride. No man of royal blood would ever choose a woman like her and she couldn’t bear the humiliation or the glances or the mutters of other women should she attend, even if just for fun.

She skulked around the house, cleaning to pass the time but it dragged on so very slowly. Even after doing the dishes and mopping the kitchen floors when she looked at the clock it was still too early for the ball to have officially begun. She sighed again. Maybe she would simply go to bed and wait for morning to come.

She climbed the stairs to her room in the top most corner of the house but when she opened the door there was another woman sat on her bed. She shrieked, slamming the door closed in case the woman lunged but instead all she heard was laughter.

“Ms Inko, what are you doing? Come in here. I won’t bite.”

Against her better judgement, Inko opened the door. The woman was on her feet this time, with flowing blonde hair and a racy cream and purple dress that could make any head turn.

“You’re late,” the woman chided, ushering Inko into the room before she could turn tail and flee.

“L-late?” She questioned. “For what?”

“For what?” The woman repeated as if Inko had asked the daftest of things. “For your fitting. Your dress. The _ball_.”

“Oh.” Inko said, feeling her heart sink. “But I’m not going.”

“Oh yes you are. There’s no doubt about it.” The woman pushed Inko until she was in front of a tall mirror and forced her to look herself over. “Your friends are there. They’re having a good time so why can’t you?”

Inko frowned, wondering just who on earth this strange woman was.

“How do you know so much about this?”

The woman scoffed, stepping back to formally introduce herself.

“Why, because I’m your personal Fairy God Mother. You can call me Takeyama, and bibbity-bobbity-bitch I’m here to turn you into a fabulous queen for the evening. Now get your dancing shoes because I need to know what I’m working with to coordinate your dress.”

She pulled a thin rod from out her cleavage then posed like she was ready to conduct an orchestra. Inko stepped back in alarm.

“Wait. _Wait_ ,” she begged, holding her arms up. “Please. I don’t want to go. I can’t. Not when I look like this.” She gestured to herself as a whole.

“I… don’t see your point.” Takeyama frowned, wondering if Inko meant her dress sense. True, she was wearing housewife 101 but a quick flick of the wand would fix that.

Inko hated that she had to say it out loud. She was insecure and shy, and voicing her concerns only made them that much realer.

“My _size_. My shape. I’m not fit to go to a ball. People would stare. Heaven forbid, what if the prince saw me? I could never. Maybe once upon a time but not now. Please just let me be and let me sleep.”

The desperation in her voice struck a chord in Takeyama’s Fairy God Mother soul. There was nothing wrong with Inko or how she looked, but if this was a case of confidence then, perhaps just for tonight, Takeyama could give her ward the means to love herself.

“Alright, Inko. You can go to sleep. I’ll leave you be. Just do me one small favour.” She flicked her wrist so slightly that it was impossible to see, jolting the wand a breadth. “Look once more in that mirror for me.”

In the hopes that Takeyama would leave, Inko did as she was told. But when she caught sight of herself in the mirror she couldn’t believe what she could see.

“I—I’m—” Gone were her tired eyes and loose skin, her mum-tum and the body that came from a woman who loved her offspring unconditionally. She was a wisp of herself, as bright as a button and simply radiating with confidence once she realised it really was her. “What’s happened to me?”

Takeyama felt proud by Inko’s reaction. She flicked the wand again, adding makeup, hair-up and a salmon pink ball gown to boot. When Inko caught sight of herself for a second time she started to cry.

“Get it out of your system now,” Takeyama cooed, coming to hug the trembling woman. “I can fix your makeup in a jiffy while you’re here but you’re on your own at the ball.”

“You did—you did—you did all this— so I—I—could—I could go to the ball?” Inko could hardly get her words out, tears streaming down her face as her heart swelled with happiness. All she wanted was to spend the night with her friends, dancing the time away without the fear of being judged. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Just spend your time wisely, my wonderfully anxious ward. You’ll only stay this way until the last stroke of midnight, then revert to your natural state no matter where you are.”

“That’s enough time.” Inko said waterly, wiping her eyes enough to smear her makeup down her face. “That’s more than enough. Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

With a giggle and a flick of her wand, Takeyama fixed Inko’s makeup, then sent her on her way. There was no time to lose. It was nearly time for the ball to begin.


	2. Inko Gets Cornered

Inko found Rei and Mitsuki in the palace’s grand ballroom, knocking back drinks and dancing with each other because no man would ever be good enough for either of them, not even the prince himself. They were here for a good time. Tonight was an open bar.

At first neither woman could believe their eyes, not until Inko got flustered and started stammering like she so often did, but in the end the pair were delighted to have their third musketeer with them, and believed every word Inko said about her odd Fairy God Mother.

“Mine let me back in the house one time when I drunkenly locked myself out.” Mitsuki roared, remembering the instance fondly. “Haven’t seen her since but I know she’s keeping an eye on me.”

Inko was shocked at such a revelation. She glanced around, wondering if everyone here was surrounded by a cluster of invisible Fairy God Mothers, each nattering about their wards’ less-than-perfect life choices.

As Rei and Mitsuki wandered off towards the drinks table, leaving Inko alone, she gravitated towards a marble pillar where she could rest and watch the other dancers with interest. Despite her elegant appearance, she was so used to being shy and self-conscious that her position of choice was that of a wallflower. She honestly didn’t know how to act any different.

Just then, trumpets blared to announce the royal family’s arrival. First came Queen Nana, as beautiful as they got. She descended the staircase with a legion of attendees but brushed them aside to speak with any woman that was near, offering them a smile and a wave until she reached her royal throne at the far side. Next, of course, came her friend and advisor, Torino. Though time had withered him down to a height half that of his original size, he still exuded confidence and pride and welcomed the guests like family. Inko found herself jealous at his assurance in himself. He did not seem to care what time had done to him, but took it in his stride.

Perhaps after tonight she would try being kinder with herself. Time took hold of everyone, after all.

Finally the crown prince, Toshinori, arrived. The room erupted with girlish squeals, applause and declarations of love for him. He was dressed in the absolute finest white royal uniform, tailored to contain his gargantuan muscles and stood at a height tall enough to make any woman feel petit. It made Inko’s heart flutter to know he would have no trouble lifting her even if she were normal size.

In a bid to find a place to perch, it seemed Inko’s friends had lost her amongst the crowds. They did not return even after some time. So Inko merely watched the blonde prince as he glided around the room, kissing hands and bowing gracefully to all who approached him. Being the tallest in the room, she could watch him even as women clung to him on every side.

In a way, she felt sorry for him. Perhaps it was her own feelings, but if she were in his position, she would much rather have room to breathe than suitors invading every piece of her personal space.

Another horn blared, and suddenly every woman in the room flooded the dancefloor towards Prince Toshinori. He smiled and laughed and welcomed them all, and did not seem to mind in the least that they were practically trampling on his feet to get his attention. The horn was a signal that the prince would choose a lady to dance with. Inko stayed back, practically suctioning herself to the column while eager women charged past, shoving each other out of the way.

Really, she thought, it was enough just for her to be here. Her Fairy God Mother had sent her a miracle and her heart was already full to bursting that she was here, surrounded by elegance and dressed like a princess. As soon as the night was over, she would write to her son Izuku to tell him all about her adventures. She knew he would be pleased. He was always telling her to go out and enjoy herself more.

Just as she was thinking about where she had left her writing paper the crowd of women suddenly started to fan out towards her. She wondered what was happening until, to her surprise, she saw Prince Toshinori making his way towards her with the most dashingly handsome smile she had ever seen. She felt her heart flutter as her knees threatened to give way beneath her. He was looking at her. He was looking _straight_ at her with his warm blue eyes.

“Dear damsel, what has you clinging to that column like a gecko?” He asked, his voice both booming and kind. He surely didn’t mean to but his singling-out of Inko caused legions of scorned female eyes towards her. She wanted to answer him but noticed their glares first. How she had hoped being slim and attractive would help her blend in, but by the prince’s efforts she now stuck out like a sore thumb.

“I-I-I—” she tried, but no words would come. Her body was rooted and her face felt clammy, caught under a collectively scrutinising gaze. She could do nothing but beg the prince wordlessly to turn away, to leave her be, to let her breathe. She was flattered and humbled that he would pay her any mind at all but in his presence she felt as though the magic was gone and her body was pudgy and withered once more.

Prince Toshinori, sensing an unease in Inko that he chocked down to nerves, took a stride towards her while extending a hand.

“My dear, I would hate to think of you going the whole night attached to that pillar. If only for a moment, would you please join me in—”

At the moment Inko felt her insides drop, realising the prince meant to ask her to dance, a second miracle occurred. From the other side of the room a familiar voice bellowed out to catch the prince’s attention,

“ _Oi_! Prince Toshinori! You’ve run out of pinot. Can we get some more over here?”

As the women in the room turned to see who dared trouble the prince with such a trivial matter, he gave Inko an apologetic expression then turned to address the voice. The voice, by no miracle but friendship alone, belonged to Mitsuki.

Inko took her chance. She knew Mitsuki didn’t care that one single type of wine was gone – she’d drink absolutely anything as long as it was free. It was a distraction, and Inko wouldn’t pass up such an opportunity. With everyone’s attention diverted she slipped away, heading for the veranda.

Outside the air was cool with enough of a breeze to help Inko’s nerves. She pressed herself against the stone railing, looking out into the gardens. What a mess, she thought. How silly she had made herself look in front of the prince.

She stayed there until the music returned, then spotted the prince dancing with a woman so poised and perfect in the centre of the ballroom. It was better this way, she believed. Rather all eyes be on her anyway.

A short while later, a rather drunken Mitsuki and a more put-together Rei appeared, looking for Inko.

“There you are.” Rei said in her soft voice, coming to hug Inko, knowing what an ordeal that must have been for her.

“Did you like my distraction?” Mitsuki asked, flashing her a lopsided grin. “I’m glad you got the hint. As soon as the prince got more wine he went back to look for you.”

“He did?” Inko asked wistfully. Rei took her by the hand.

“Did you want to dance with the prince?”

Inko’s cheeks reddened

“O-of course.” She said. “But not like that. To make a fool of myself in front of so many people…”

Mitsuki slapped her playfully on the shoulder, a tad harder than necessary thanks to her intoxication.

“Stop being so shy. You’re drop dead gorgeous.”

“For now.” Inko lamented, pulling at the skirt of her dress. Wondering the time, Inko looked up to the clock tower and found it to be only quarter to ten. As both Rei and Mitsuki knew of Inko’s midnight-deal, when they saw her looking skyward they each took her by the hand and tugged her back towards the ball.

“Oh no, I—” she began, but neither would release her hand.

“Come on.” Rei insisted, then Mitsuki took a firmer hold on her arm. “Let’s make these last two hours count, just the three of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that kudos button or comment to let me know what you think~!


	3. Inko Meets a Man

The night turned out to be as fun as Inko had hoped it would be. With most other women distracted by the prince’s presence, she, Rei and Mitsuki danced the time away together in one corner of the ballroom. It was not a slow waltz like the prince and his partners did, but rather a fun bop like how they had once danced at their children’s’ birthday parties.

Inko smiled and laughed, and twirled to her heart’s content. Rei and Mitsuki took turns disappearing to the drinks table so as not to leave Inko on her own again, fearing something similar to last time might happen should she be left to her own devices.

At quarter-past-eleven a final horn blared to signal the prince’s leave. While Queen Nana and Sir Torino stayed to witness the rest of the party, Prince Toshinori bowed with grace and apologised with regret that, as he had royal duties that he needed to be sprightly for tomorrow he had to retire. Every woman watched him go, including poor Inko who could only wonder what might have been had she had the confidence in herself to dance with him.

Inko danced with her friends a long while more until finally she felt the need for another bout of fresh air, feeling her feet begin to ache.

“Excuse me,” she said politely. “I won’t be long. I’m just nipping outside again.”

Her friends nodded and let her go, with Rei telling her not to stay away for long, unless she wanted to return to a rather too drunk Mitsuki. She promised her friend then made her way back onto the veranda.

Finding her comfortable spot against the stone railings, Inko sighed as she slipped out of her shoes and stretched her toes, staring up to the sky. What a wonderful night, she thought. What a beautiful moon. What a wonderful time she had been blessed with. She looked at her hands, how dainty they were compared to her usual ones, normally calloused from hard work. She span in her dress, feeling the lightest she had ever done. This was a night she would always remember. A night she truly had fun.

“Excuse me, Madam?”

A man’s voice caught her attention. When she looked, she saw a man in a white royal military uniform, although his clothes did not fit him all that well. He was thin and looked ill with sunken in eyes but the gentlest of smiles. It appeared he had come from within the gardens and not the party. Perhaps, she thought, he was on patrol. His uniform suggested he might be part of the royal family’s security.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was hoping not to startle you.”

“Oh, no.” Inko said softly. “Please, I’m alright.” She looked back to the sky wistfully. “I’m only here to collect my thoughts.”

The man paused for a moment, watching her look skyward with a twinkle in her eyes. He looked into the party then made the decision to keep her company, coming to stand beside her as he too stared up at the stars.

“Perhaps I can help you arrange them.”

She looked at him and smiled shyly, but thanked him for the offer.

“I never dreamed I would be here tonight.” She said. “I’m usually too shy for these kinds of things.”

The man smiled a knowing smile, turning his attention towards her. She noticed his eyes. They were such a warm shade of blue.

“A wallflower, you might say?”

“Exactly. My son will be shocked when I tell him I came here.”

“If you’ll allow me, I can’t imagine why. You look wonderful tonight. A true bell of the ball, I should say. You would be right to have more confidence in yourself.”

“Oh,” was all she could say, flustered by his compliment. It hurt only a little, knowing such a compliment would not occur again after tonight. “But I don’t usually look like this.”

“No?”

“No,” she admitted, tugging lightly at her dress. “I’m a mother and a housekeeper on any other day.”

The man was quiet for a moment, but as time drifted by his warm smile grew.

“You do not seem to mind being either of those things, my dear.”

She chuckled, surprised by the accuracy of his comment.

“No, not at all. My family is my world. I would climb mountains for my son, but as you might imagine, motherhood takes its toll.”

She was met by another brief silence, in which time the orchestra inside began to play a slow waltz. Finally, the man said with a pensive gaze,

“Appearances are not always what they seem. Looks may change over time, but a kind heart will always stay beautiful.”

Her cheeks flushed pink. She tried to think of a response that wouldn’t make her stammer, but while she did so the man began to cough. It was heavy and raspy, and he leaned against the railing to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?” She asked in alarm, placing a tentative hand on his back.

“I’m fine.” He reassured her, wheezing desperately. “Just an old war-wound acting up. It’s nothing to worry about.”

She was reluctant to believe him.

“I can get you some water?”

“No, no,” he said, and after that his coughing subsided. “But thank you for your concern.”

The pair stayed in relative silence for some time, both enjoying the lull of gentle music and the crisp bite to the air. It was Inko who broke the silence. For some reason she felt at ease around this sickly man. She enjoyed his company in a way that made her forget how she looked or how she would look tomorrow.

“I nearly danced with the prince tonight.” She admitted, chuckling at her lack of confidence. “But I was a wallflower, just like you said.”

“Is that why you fled?” He asked, a strangely sombre tint to his voice. Inko’s cheeks turned pink again.

“Ah, you saw that?” She asked, wondering how many others had noticed her cowardly disappearing act. “Yes. My friend caused a distraction to let me get away.”

Surprisingly, the man burst out in a fit of laughter that came from deep within his belly. It was low and delighted, and Inko almost couldn’t believe that the noise had come from him. She stuttered as her blush deepened.

“What was I supposed to do? I’d have shown myself up in front of everyone, I’m sure.”

“My dear, you need to have more confidence in yourself. Whether or not you make a fool of yourself is irrelevant. What’s important is that you have fun.”

The man suddenly stood to attention, placing one arm behind his back as he dipped low in a bow, then extended his hand towards her.

“So perhaps,” he said, catching her by surprise, “you would care to join me in this dance? Out here there are only the two of us, so let us enjoy this moment of peace together.”

He was so unfathomably gentlemanly. Inko felt her heart flutter like a giddy schoolgirl. Her shyness begged her not to do it, but the woman who longed to waltz at the ball was stronger. With a nervous smile she reached out and took his hand. He took her into his embrace, a hand nestled into her waist as the pair began dancing in time to the sounds from inside.

There was something about him, Inko thought as she looked at his face, something that seemed so familiar. It was never stronger than when she looked at his eyes. They were such a brilliant blue but so kind. She had met him somewhere before, she was sure of it.

“I’m sorry,” she said, smiling as he span her gracefully across the veranda. “I never caught your name.”

Her words made him pause. Only, before he could say anything more, the clock overhead began to chime.

“Oh no.” Inko said with a gasp, realising too late that she had spent all her time away. It was already midnight, far too soon for her liking. “Oh no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Just was her luck to have such a wonderful moment ruined. She felt awful for abandoning him so suddenly, but Inko rather worried her dance partner would have a rather turn of opinion about her should he see her true form. She let go of his shoulder and tried to pull her hand away, only he kept hold of her and asked her hurriedly to stay.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, hearing the chimes like a gong in her ears. If only she could get inside. It was too late to hide completely, but if she could get inside she could lose herself among the other women and leave, knowing she had not spoiled such a wonderful man’s opinion of her.

“Please,” he said, sounding dejected. “Don’t leave. I have yet to catch your name, too.”

“I—” she said, trying as politely as she could to wiggle her hand free. “Please I—”

_Dong… Dong… Dong._

The final chime rang out. The music inside carried on but Inko stilled, knowing it was too late.

“Please,” she begged softly. “Don’t look at me.”

His hand slipped from hers as the magic receded from her body. Mercifully the dress grew to accommodate her but it hurt no less when she felt the appearance of her love handles or the callouses on her palms.

“Please…”

She covered her face, unwilling to see the look of horror in his eyes at what she had become. If only he would walk away now and leave her to her misery, but for some reason she could not hear his footsteps.

“Madam…” he said after the longest, most painful pause. But she could not bear it. He sounded hurt. He sounded lost. She felt the tears well up in her eyes before she could stop them. For a single night she had been beautiful but that only made the reality hurt her more.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m sorry I lied. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth. I wanted for one night to be pretty. I wanted to have that fairy tale moment, if just for a single second. I’m sorry. I never should have come here. I don’t belong here. I’m so sorry. I—”

His hands grabbed her by the shoulders. He pulled her into the tightest hug. A hug that was kind. A hug that urged her to stop saying such hateful things about herself. A hug that understood.

“Please, my dear,” he said weakly. “Please don’t say you don’t belong here. You do. You belong here just as anyone else does. More so.”

Inko couldn’t stop her tears. She felt embarrassed and ashamed, but even then his words still found a way to reach her. When she finally chose to lift her head, she saw such kindness in his eyes, like he was looking at someone he had cared for all his life.

“Appearances are not always what they seem.” He reiterated. “A kind heart will always be beautiful.

“When I saw you in the ballroom I knew something was amiss. Now that I know who you truly are, I can say with certainty that I was right to ask you to dance.”

“Hm?” Inko said with a sniff, puzzling over the meaning of his words. Letting go of her so that he could stand back, the man took a deep breath then his body began to steam. Then it happened like a lightning strike. One moment he was the thin, sickly man, then the next it was Prince Toshinori stood before Inko.

“Your highness?” She gasped in alarm. But with another quick fizz and a pop, he was back to his sickly self. She was so in shock. She had no idea what to say. Having expected as much, Toshinori came to her, taking both her hands in his.

“My dear, I know more than anyone what it is to be afraid to show your true self.” He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly as her face, both tear-stained and covered in runny makeup, broke into a tizzied blush. “But if you’ll allow it, I’d like to show you there’s no need to be ashamed. You really are beautiful, through and through.”

She could not believe this man – this wonderfully kind man who she felt so at ease around – was the crown prince himself. She couldn’t believe what he was telling her, but try as her insecurities might, she could not deny the look of affection in his eyes or the way he pulled her close, returning his hand to the rather bumpier curve of her waist.

“I would rather like to finish our dance,” he said, starting to sway her in time to the music while he gave her time to collect her thoughts. “And then, perhaps if you’ll let me, I’d like to give you that fairy tale moment you wanted, and let you live it for the rest of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Inko x Toshinori fic. Let me know what you thought in the comments, and check out my other stories for more BNHA fun!


End file.
